Moonlight Lovers
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Shan can't ignore the fact that he has some serious feelings for He Tian and the sway of the stupid full moon is certainly not making things easier! (In this universe they're all shifters XD) Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (He Tian/Guan Shan). I hope you like it and please review if you can! Thanks in advance! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! , M/M**

 **This is a fiction about He Tian x Guan Shan (Old Xian's _19 Days_ manhwa! I'm seriously obsessed with it...) In this AU they're sifters and the full moon is bringing up some primal urges which make them a little more animal than human... Also, the title is inspired by Petit Biscuit's _Sunlight Lovers_ and it's basically the team song of this story. ENJOY and please review if you have the time! XD**

 **Also, I do NOT own 19 Days or any of the characters!**

 _ **Moonlight Lovers**_

He ran like his life depended on it. Ragged puffs of air turned to clouds of mist as soon as they left the comfortable heat of his lungs and got expelled into the chilling night air. The moon up ahead was his only source of light but Mo Guan Shan saw the world perfectly clearly, maybe for the first time in his life. His usually latte brown eyes were shining gold as the rods and cones in his irises adjusted to see in the dark. That was one of the advantages of having the DNA of a nightly predator coursing through his veins. His ears were alert but his brain was not paying attention at all. His bushy tail trailed behind him, occasionally twisting from side to side in irritation when he was too distracted to pay attention to the road and almost took a wrong turn.

There weren't a lot of fox shifters, at least not in this part of the world, and he'd always been picked on by the other boys as he grew up for the vibrant colour of his fiery hair. He'd learned to fight them off, usually with his bark alone. Heaven knows he was rather cowardly and when things got too far out of his control he had a tendency to cut and run. Foxes were scavengers by nature not apex predators so in a world where the big dogs and cats ruled he had to learn to survive. His mother always told him to stay away from fights but he was too proud for his own good to listen. She was a fox too but his father had been a lion. He must have inherited this out of place sense of entitlement from him and Shan hated him for that.

Running away when things got though had always saved his hide just in time but then he'd met him, the wolf. He Tian was the only thing he hadn't managed to run away from. The fucking wolf started hanging around him at school and then 'hired' him as his maid and chef and before Shan knew it he was the one seeking the other shifter out. He tried to mouth off and make himself as unpleasant a companion as possible but his bark didn't seem to faze the sinister wolf and if he stepped too far out of line He Tian reminded him quickly enough who was really in charge. Shan was at once terrified of him because a wolf would rip a fox to shreds and also morbidly fascinated by the other man. Any sane person would have done everything in his power to stay away but Shan found himself pulled towards the source of his troubles.

And now the full moon was high in the sky and his blood was screaming for the wolf. The already boiling liquid under his skin heated up even further with each driven leap he took. He'd managed to ignore the other mating cycles but this time it was too much for him to take. He was going out of his mind with lust for the fucking wolf. He Tian would probably laugh in his face and slam the door on him but he had to at least try, even if this cost every ounce of his carefully constructed pride. He knew what this desire meant and he could no longer deny the truth which he'd conveniently pretended not to see. He loved the wolf. The moon didn't affect them if the emotions weren't already there and if they weren't strong enough. Feeling like he wanted to reach his fingers through his own eye sockets so he could scramble his brain just to silence the screaming for He Tian's touch meant he had it bad.

Shan had been close to coming running the last time they'd had a full moon. It happened just a week after He Tian nonchalantly shoved his tongue down his throat at school. Shan had been hurt and he'd tried harder than ever to cut the wolf away from him but then the fucking idiot went and literally fought with him. If someone could understand the symbolism of spilling blood for another it was another predator, even a fox such as himself. That was considered a big peace offering in their circles and Shan couldn't help feeling touched. After that they'd fallen back in a sort of peaceful existence, if getting terrorised by the alpha wolf on a daily basis could be called peaceful, but Shan couldn't argue that they'd gotten closer. Apparently they'd gotten much closer than he'd thought, at least on his own behalf.

Finally He Tian's luxurious building was within sight. Shan ran harder, the muscles in his lean legs screaming from the burn but he ignored the pain. He cut through the park, his brain not paying full attention to what a bad idea that was. He was in heat and pheromones were oozing out of his pores almost like a tangible mass. Any shifter within a pretty sizable radios would be drawn to him and not everyone was nice enough to resist their primal urges. The police always issued a warning during full moons to use caution since rapes and murders were at their peak during those frenzied nights.

Shan was too close to his goal to let that stop him and for once luck was on his side because he met no one before he stopped, out of breath, right in front of He Tian's door. His arms were shaking as he took a second to steady himself and rivers of fresh sweat fell off the tip of his nose. He was just about to knock when the door swung violently open and a pair of strong hands reached for his shirt. He Tian hauled him inside roughly and slammed him against the door with enough force to rattle the bones inside Shan's body. The fox stared wide eyed and terrified into the wolf's dark, dark blue eyes and gasped when lips crushed possessively against his. He felt his heart literally skip a beat at the contact and fire exploded inside his gut like fireworks as he pushed his tongue eagerly against He Tian's.

'What the fuck were you thinking? Coming here when you smell like this! Do you want to be claimed by the whole city?!' He Tian growled the words through clenched teeth and pressed his lips to Shan's throat, feeling the erratic pulse there while he inhaled the fox's unique scent.

'I needed to see you…' Shan would normally hate himself for sounding so weak but he was going boneless. He Tian's pheromones were also sending him tipping over the edge of insanity and he recalled how often he'd go home and sniffed the black tracksuit jacket the wolf had giving him on impulse that day when he'd fought She Li for him. It was a familiar scent but it was so much sharper and alluring tonight and Shan knew he wasn't the only one in heat.

'Next time call and I'll come get you.' Next time? There was going to be a next time? Shan really wished he had enough reason to consider the repercussions of his actions but he'd used the last of his mental faculties to get there. Now the animal, primal, instinctual side took over and he was more than happy to stop fighting against it for once.

Shan pressed himself flush against He Tian, desperate to feel his heat. In turn the bigger shifter displayed his physical prowess by grabbing Shan's thighs and lifting the boy up against the door like he weighed nothing. Shan crossed his legs and arms behind He Tian's neck as their mouths met in a ravenous kiss, all lashing tongues and biting teeth. Shan was too focused on the sensation of He Tian's tongue claiming control of his mouth to realize they were moving. He curled his fingers in the midnight black hair, a little surprised to find it was so soft. He was grateful He Tian didn't cut his hair short like him because he loved having something to grab onto. It felt like some sort of anchor to sanity not that he was trying very hard to hold onto reason.

Suddenly Shan was falling and his back hit the soft satin sheets of He Tian's bed. He was drowning in the other's scent and he moaned, watching He Tian crawl over his outstretched figure through half-lidded eyes. He noted the way He Tian licked his lips before he leaned down and captured his breath all over again. The kiss was so powerful and all-consuming that when He Tian finally pulled back Shan was literally seeing stars painted on the insides of his eyelids. He felt delirious from the lack of oxygen and he gasped for air when the possessive mouth moved down his throat, nipping here and there at sensitive spots Shan hadn't even known were there.

Strong hands pulled up his t-shirt and Shan rose just enough off the bed for He Tian to push the pesky garment over his head. The material was soaked and before He Tian threw it to the floor he brought it to his nose and filled his lungs with Shan's fragrance. For some reason the sight turned Shan on even more and his ears went flat against his skull. He reached for He Tian and the wolf was happy to give him what he wanted. Fortunately the taller shifter wasn't wearing a shirt himself so when he draped himself over Shan again they were skin to shivering shin.

Shan gasped eagerly when He Tian pressed the palm of one hand against the obvious erection pitching a tent in Shan's tracksuit trousers. The friction was gentle, teasing and it was too much for the fox who started mewling desperately. He wanted something more but he couldn't articulate his need into words anymore. He Tian smirked and placed a playful kiss on the corner of Shan's gaping mouth before he trailed his tongue down the heaving torso and abdomen. He made quick work of the trousers and anything else Shan was wearing, and pushed the rising hips firmly against the mattress. Shan glanced down, confused as to what He Tian had planned and saw the wicked grin which normally spelled trouble for him.

The next thing he knew a far too experienced tongue began rubbing the underside of his cock and lips closed around the twitching head sucking on it with gusto. Shan felt like he'd forgotten how to breathe and he called He Tian's name, the first and only coherent thing he's said since the door. As if getting exactly what he wanted, He Tian took the full length inside the hot cavern of his mouth and Shan twisted his body frantically against the sheets. His fists were tangled so harshly into the black material he wondered why it didn't rip apart. When his toes were curling and his hips were jerking as if zapped by a taser gun, He Tian stopped and Shan nearly cried in exasperation.

The wolf placated him by kissing his mouth and then his cheek and forehead gently. His tongue lapped the few tears gathered in the corners of Shan's eyes and he soothed the shivering body by running his palms all along his sides until the fox calmed down a little. When he saw Shan could wait a little longer for his release, He Tian reached for his nightstand, opened the first drawer and took out a condom and tub of lubricant. He half expected Shan to freak out at the sight but Shan only bit his lower lip and his legs spread unconsciously around He Tian. The wolf indulged in another drawn-out kiss before he sat back up, his sharp eyes drinking in the beautiful sight of the decadent fox below him. He'd lost track of how many dreams he'd had where this exact scenario was happening but even his most mature fantasies paled in comparison to the real deal. He had to use that famous restraint of his just to keep from ravishing the boy mercilessly.

He coated his fingers generously and pressed the first one to Shan's twitching hole while he distracted the fox with his other hand on his weeping cock. He made sure to tease only since he didn't want to send Shan over the ecstatic edge too quickly. His fingers went in easily and he stretched the walls of muscle apart until he could fit three digits inside comfortably. Shan hadn't complained once though a frown crossed his features at the third finger. It had smoothed out soon enough when He Tian found his prostate and Shan moaned for him oh so sweetly. He'd heard bird shifters made the loveliest sounds in bed but he couldn't imagine anyone sounding more alluring than his beloved fox.

'I'm good….' He Tian glanced up at Shan who was watching him through thick lashes.

The fox rose up, albeit with some effort since his limbs felt numb, and turned his back to He Tian. He rested his hands on the bed headboard and presented himself for the taking. His ass was pushed up, perfectly vulnerable and inviting. His tail rose up and followed the curve of his spine letting He Tian see the puckered ring of pink muscles. Shan glanced at the wolf over his shoulder, his ears pressed low in equal part shyness and unrestrained lust. The sight made the wolf abandon any semblance of control he somehow had managed to cling to.

He Tian pressed his back flush against Shan's, pressing his lips to the trembling shoulder. He stopped short of biting because he was growling and if he sunk his fangs into flesh he would cut clean through but Shan felt the clenched incisors against his skin. Nails dug roughly into his hips and Shan saw stars when He Tian pushed inside him in one fluid and powerful motion. Shan hummed at the intense heat filling him up and twisted his head, seeking He Tian's mouth. When he found it, He Tian began snapping his hips forwards and backwards, rocking Shan's entire body. Moans so loud they were practically yells tumbled in torrents out of the fox's throat.

The fingers digging into his hips were sure to leave bruises but Shan relished the sting. He pushed his own hips against He Tian's pelvis, meeting the strong thrusts. The wolf licked a thin river of seat which ran down the dip of Shan's spine, the white tip of the shifter's tail twitching against his chest where it was trapped between their two bodies. Next he closed his lips around the tips of Shan's sensitive ears while he snaked a hand around the shifter's rippling stomach to get to his neglected cock. He could tell Shan was close and so was he. He paid close attention to every signal Shan's body was sending him and timed his next move perfectly.

Just before Shan was swallowed up by a wave of euphoria he bit down on the nape of his neck. His sharp teeth designed to cut through raw meat pushed inside the flesh without any trouble and the fox's blood immediately flooded his mouth. He was careful not to cut too deeply or injure the spine in any way. He went just deep enough to make sure a scar would be left behind. His brand for all other shifters to see. He felt Shan convulse as the ecstasy of his orgasm rolled over him and He Tian joined him, breathing heavily against the fresh injury. Shan's blood rolled down his pale back and down He Tian's chin.

He Tian felt the body shake and he caught the shifter just as his arms gave way, lowering Shan gently on the bed. It seemed like the force of their coupling knocked the poor exhausted fox out but He Tian knew the pull of the moon was too strong to resist. Sleep was a poor shield against the call of nature and soon Shan would stir, his body yearning for more. He Tian grinned, his tail almost wagging in anticipation and placed a kiss on the other shifter's forehead, taking some pleasure when the gesture seemed to calm the boy and his ever present frown smoothed out.

* * *

'I can't believe you marked me, you stupid wolf in heat! Have you any idea what this fucking means?!'

Shan was hysterical, pacing from one end of the apartment to the other while He Tian watched him with great amusement. He'd been worried Shan would feel wrung out after the amount of times they'd made love the night before but the fox seemed fine. Maybe the adrenaline born of his anger was giving him new found reserves of energy. He Tian was lounging across the unmade bed, his head resting on the palm of one hand while his eyes followed the other's movements. He wanted to go over and kiss him. Maybe that would put an end to Shan's irrational agitation.

'It means you're mine and every other shifter will know that. It means that nobody will think of laying a finger on you unless they want me ripping out their guts with my bare hands. It means I love you.' Shan froze and turned to stare open mouthed at the smirking wolf.

'You what?!' Why was his voice so high?...

'You heard me.' He Tian casually got to his feet and moved towards Shan who was still imitating a living statue. He wrapped his powerful arms around Shan's thin waist and pulled him in close, leaning in for a kiss before he moved his lips to Shan's ear. 'I love you.'

'Why?...' Shan didn't mean to sound ungrateful but he was genuinely flabbergasted by He Tian's choice. It wasn't like he'd been affectionate towards the wolf in the past or anything… Sure the sex last night had been mind-blowing but love was a little much. He Tian looked surprised by the question before he broke into loud laughter. When he finally calmed down, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and cleared his throat, he fixed a now irritated Shan with an affectionate look. He moved a finger under Shan's chin and tilted his head up.

'You asking that question is exactly why.'

'What the fuck does that even mean?!' He Tian just shook his head and smiled cryptically before kissing Shan again. He doubted he could ever get tired of the sweet taste of his fox.

'We should head out now. We said we'd meet Jian Yi and the other one in the park today. Or we could just blow it off and do something more fun…' The suggestive tilt of He Tian's head towards the bed left no mistake as to his meaning but Shan disentangled himself from the embrace.

'I need the air and you know if we say no they'll just show up here instead.' He Tian shrugged but he was a little disappointed and Shan noticed the slump of his ears. 'Don't pout! You're supposed to be an alpha predator!' When He Tian's eyes drooped even lower Shan sighed in exasperation. He knew it was an act but he couldn't help falling for it anyway. 'Fine! We'll have sex when we get back. I'll stay over tonight.' And as if by magic the wolf's ears sprang back to their upright position and that sly, triumphant, infuriating smile was back on his lips. Honestly, the guy could put any fox, who were known for their slyness, to shame…

'I can live with that… So let's get this over with. The sooner we ditch the cat and dog the sooner I can have you all to myself.' He Tian made to reach back for Shan but the fox darted out of his reach.

'Quit it!' He was out the door and He Tian was left to follow which he begrudgingly did.

* * *

'I think I hear wedding bells in the not so distant future!' Jian Yi skipped around the fox and wolf, imitating a flower girl throwing imaginary flowers over their heads. Zheng Xi watched impassively from the side.

'Stop it! It's nothing like that!' Shan played with the hem of his jacket, He Tian's borrowed jacket actually, betraying his discomfort. The jacket was too big for him and it was zipped all the way up to his chin so it would hide the mark on the nape of his neck.

'Pfft! Who are you kidding ginger? He Tian claimed you and everyone knows what that means. Love is in the air~' Jian Yi began singing, quite badly in fact, while Shan paled. He Tian grinned from ear to ear. He knew the jacked would fool no-one but he'd indulged the fox's wish despite wanting to show off his newly branded mate to everyone who crossed their paths.

'How did you know?...' Jian Yi and Zheng Xi exchanged a knowing look.

'Because you smell just like him. When you get branded it's more than just a visible scar. It alters your chemistry somehow. Nobody can mistake the fact that you're someone's mate.' Zheng Xi deadpanned in his usually stoic manner.

'Remember how I used to smell before this guy over here claimed me and how every dumb guy wanted to get close to me so they could pat my hair or touch my tail? Including this fucking pervert.' Jian Yi gestured at He Tian who faked a hurt look.

'I just thought it looked soft. My intentions were purely superficial.' Jian Yi rolled his eyes at He Tian's explanation. Shan felt a pang of jealousy but then he realized there was no reason behind it. Jian Yi didn't smell… available. It was like Shan couldn't even think of anyone other than his partner, Zheng Xi being with him. Fuck, was this how people saw him now?! How was he ever going to explain this one to his mother?!

'Oh fuck…' Shan looked about ready to have a panic attack and He Tian pulled him close to him. The wolf's scent immediately calmed him down and Jian Yi awed dramatically.

'Yep, you two are getting hitched. I called it! Didn't I?' The cat turned to Zheng Xi, his fluffy, snow white tail standing up excitedly. Shan wasn't sure what sort of cat the guy was but it was something with a pedigree. No wonder he'd attracted so much attention in the past. His DNA was some good quality stuff.

'He did.' Zheng Xi's tail was moving lazily from side to side, telling the world that he was in a good mood despite his lack of expression. He was of the canine variety but he wasn't purebred. Best Shan could tell he was a mutt of sorts, the type who was loyal, watchful and guarding. He was a protector through and through and judging by his partner's knack of getting into trouble that trait would come in mighty handy.

'Would you stop it with the wedding jokes?!' Shan growled, his ears pressing down in annoyance and the hairs on his upright tail standing on end. Even He Tian's natural odor wasn't enough to calm him anymore.

'Can I be the best man at your wedding and can you choose a flower arrangement with purple. The colour looks really good on me.' Zheng Xi opened his mouth to tell his feline partner to stop teasing the fox but it was too late.

'That's it! You're dead!' Jian Yi took off running, a wide grin on his serene face, with Shan right behind him. He Tian and Zhen Xi sighed in unison and began walking towards their mates.

'We sure found lively ones.' Zheng Xi noted and anyone who wasn't accustomed to his strange way of showing emotion, or _not_ showing emotion, would assume this made him unhappy. He Tian knew better and he chuckled.

'Yeah but it sure keeps things interesting.' His eyes looked fondly at the fox who was barking a stream of insults up at the cat who had nimbly climbed into a tree.

'Can't argue with you there.' Zheng Xi shrugged but an all too rare smile curved the corners of his lips.

* * *

 **THANK YOU for the read and please review if you have the time! Thank you in advance! XD**

 **HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


End file.
